There's a Reason for Everything
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Very short story, anyway before Sora kills Ansem he stops and asks a question that get's an unexpected answer...


Okay, okay, finally I'll be able to get another fic up that's able to be up!   
Riku:What's this about?   
Sora:Yeah you never did let us read the summery   
A.Molly:Yeah, what is this about?   
D.Molly:Hn?   
Me:^^;;;;;;;; Well ummmm...I don't own KH SEE YA! *runs away*   
All:... 

_**There's a Reason for Everything**_

Sora was about to lift his keyblade to take one final blow at Ansem but then a question popped in his mind, so he let it down. And in a flash it dissapeared. 

"Sora! What are you doing?" Donald yelled, swinging his staff. He didn't have any magic left and he couldn't get close enough to hurt Ansem. 

"Sora! Hurry up so we can go home!" Goofy yelled at him. His job was to make sure everyone had high enough life and he couldn't do that much damage anyway. ((Goofy's life points are HUGE!)) 

Sora looked back at his friends, "...Yes..." He then looked back at Ansem, who was to weak to do anything. "But before I do anything, I have to know...Why Riku?" 

Ansem looked up, "What?" Not fully understanding. 

"Why Riku?" Sora looked down, "Out of millions of others in the worlds, you decided Riku...Why?" 

Ansem looked up to the boy. Sora's eyes looked more determined then ever. Ansem then grinned sadly, "Because, I'm his father." 

Stunned silence ran through the blank place of darkness, "His...what?" 

"I am his father." Sora's eyes grew huge. He looked over at Donald and Goofy, who looked as pale as him. 

"If your his father, wouldn't you like it better that he was safe?" Donald studdred. Donald wasn't going to believe it. But now that he looked at Ansem more closily, the silver hair did look way to familiar for comfort. 

"I should wish that, but I'm a terrible father," Ansem smiled grimly, getting power back. 

"What?" Sora questioned, softly. 

"Have you ever asked my darling son about his parents?" Ansem looked up to Sora with agony in his eyes. 

"Not me...but he questioned himself..." Sora's mind wandered back to before Kairi came. On the sea shore line sat Riku. He looked young, very young. Riku was looking out into the sea, with longed eyes...or were they pained? Sora saw a younger version of himself run down, close to Riku. 

"Hey Riku!" The young Sora smiled, sitting next to him, "What's up?" 

Riku looked back to Sora, smiling almost painfully, "Nothing...I'm just thinking." 

"About what?" 

A deep sigh was the reply, "Sora...have you ever dreamed of having parents...that fought each other, every single day...and then the dream fades out into blood? Have you?" Riku looked at his friend. Sora's face was that of pure confusement. 

Sora shook his head, "Why would anyone have that kind of dream?" 

Riku looked at Sora, with sorrowful eyes, "...No one..." 

"That's right! So stop worrying, it's just a dream." Sora smiled, "Or a nightmare," Sora grinned his grin, getting up, "Now come on, I'll race ya to the secret place." 

"You're on," Riku got up, pacing himself to beat Sora to the hidden place. 

Sora's mind drifted back to where he was, "Riku..." He sadly put. Ansem listined as Sora had brought his keyblade, gripping it so tight that blood came from his hand. 

"Sora! Hurry! He's getting his power back!" Donald yelled, senseing Ansem's aura. 

"So...you abused Riku," Sora spoke lightly, ignoring Donald's request. Sora's face grew dark, his hair hid his entire face. 

"Yes..."Ansem said grimly. 

"What kind of father are you!?" Goofy yelled out from the sidelines. 

"A horrible one," Ansem grinned in the darkness. He could see Sora's aura of hate, growing bigger every second. 

"You're the reason for Riku's sorrow...and pain," Sora gripped the handle of his keyblade, harder. Sora then looked up with flame like eyes, "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Sora grabbed his key blade and charged after Ansem. 

Ansem smiled horribley, "This heart surrounded by hate, let it be confusumed by the darkness and have it be mine!" Ansem yelled. 

"Not today, creep!" Donald yelled, he had gained enough mana to cast a spell, "Now die! Firaga!" Donald cast it and out of his wand came a giant fireball. It hit Ansem and distracted him, while Sora had gotten over his head and slashed through him like scizors cutting paper. 

The blood that drenched everywhere had its horrifying effect. "Come on!" Sora yelled, running to close the door. 

As Goofy and Donald followed, questions ran through Sora's mind. 'What am I going to say to Riku when I see him? "Hi Riku, Hey I killed you father." Jesus that would sound to awkard.' 

The time came when they had gotten close to the door. Then the struggle to close it. 

"It's to big!" Donald complained, trying with all his might to close the door. 

"We can't do this alone, Sora!" Goofy yelled, also trying very very hard. 

"We...have...to...keep...trying..." Sora gritted, pushing and pushing. 

"Need help?" A voice asked. Sora regonized it right away 

"Riku!" 

Right there, behind the door was Riku. He was smiling, trying to push the door in. 

"Riku..." Sora frowned, still trying to push the door in, "I...I..." 

"What?" 

"Well...I...Just killed your father..." Sora winced. Sora could feel the silence creeping up. 

"Really..." He could hear Riku's blank reply. 

"Yes," Sora frowned. 

"...To bad I couldn't get to the basturd first." Riku muttered but Sora heard and gasped at this. 

"Riku?" 

Sora heard the scoff of Riku, "He killed my mother, and I sooo wanted to kill him..." Riku gritted. 

"...How important was your mother to you?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy wanted to push more and less talk but they wanted to hear this too. 

"Very, she tried to protect me, she loved me very much...She seemed to be the only one who loved me around there." 

Sora's push ligten, "Riku..." 

"Well come on Sora! We need to close this damn door!" Riku yelled, still attempting to push it in. 

"...Right..."Sora lightly said, blood spurting and trying to push the door. 

Then as we know the end of Kingdom Hearts comes (If you don't I'm sorry, I kinda forgotten it myself) 

_**End**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Riku and Sora:... 

D.Molly:LAME! 

A.molly:That was rather... 

Me:Oh shut up, Reveiw please! 

Riku and Sora:*still stunned* 


End file.
